


In the hut

by MissisKat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейк, Шерри, хижина. Просто зарисовка по одной из любимых парочек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the hut

Шерри никак не могла успокоиться. Джейк молча наблюдал, как она мечется из угла крохотной хижины в угол; пальцы теребили потускневшую от времени “зиппо”,  наконец он не выдержал.

 

\- Ты не устала, супер-девочка? Расслабься, переведи дух.

 

Он улыбнулся, - улыбка вышла кривоватой, - похлопал по столу, на котором сидел, приглашая. Шерри остановилась и изумленно посмотрела на него своими большими голубыми глазами, которые придавали ей сходство с ребенком.

Джейк знал, что Шерри старше него, но сейчас супер-девочка, как любил называть её про себя Джейк,  едва ли выглядела на свои двадцать семь. Скорей на семнадцать, сказал себе парень. На невинные полные пустых надежд семнадцать.

 

\- Я... я так не могу. Скоро с ума сойду,  - она всплеснула руками, не переставая вышагивать по маленькому пространству хижины.

 

У Джейка закружилась голова. Они провели в этом забытом богом месте половину  долбаной ночи. В животе урчало, есть хотелось просто зверски, Джейк уже и забыл, какого это - катать на языке сочный кусок отменно прожаренного стейка.

 

В их положении сошла бы и банка бобов.

 

\- Я приведу помощь. Место встречи должно уже близко, - вдруг сказала Шерри, и рванула к выходу.

 

Решительная маленькая Шерри. Она сделала это почти молниеносно. Иногда Джейку хотелось залезть к ней в голову, чтобы узнать - какого хрена там сейчас твориться.

 

\- Эй, нет, даже не думай!  - крикнул он, не особо веря в то, что его услышали.

 

Она успела приоткрыть дверь, когда Джейк перехватил её поперек груди, затаскивая внутрь хижины. В комнатушку ворвалась пурга, принося с собой дикий холод и крупицы снега, Шерри ощутила колючее прикосновение ледяного ветра, от которого сразу заслезились глаза, и защипало в носу.

 

Джейк с усилием захлопнул дверь и притянул к себе Шерри.

 

Девушка дрожала, не так от холода, как от отчаяния, застрявшего занозой где-то под сердцем. Джейк крепко обнял её, ладони мягко скользнули по спине, в надежде успокоить.

 

Какое-то время они стояли без слов.

 

\- Я должна, - наконец пробормотала она в твердое плечо Мюллера. - Должна увидеть начальника. Мы _должны_ отсюда выбраться, Джейк.

 

Она подняла на него свои огромные глаза, делясь с парнем скопившимся отчаянием.

У Джейка едва не вырвалось “вот блядь”, он прикусил язык.

 

Он не привык её видеть _такой._

 

Лицо Шерри было потерянным, она действительно не знала, что ждало их дальше и как выбираться из этого дерьма, которое тянуло их все глубже и глубже. Джейк мог бы сказать, что ему наплевать, он нужен Шерри, а не наоборот. Он нужен, мать его, миру. Его блядская кровь, как отрава для него же самого.

Ему не нужна ни Шерри, ни кто-либо другой, желающий заполучить его драгоценную жидкость.

_Вранье._

 

\- Тебя нужно вытащить отсюда. От тебя зависит судьба человечества, - тихо сказала супер-девочка.

 

\- В тебе вся надежда, понимаешь? - еще тише, надломлено, умоляя.

 

\- Пожалуйста, Джейк, сделай что-нибудь.

 

Последняя фраза била хуже кнута.

 

Джейк ощутил себя, черт возьми,  долбаным героем комиксов Марвел, которые любил в детстве - едва ли не единственные хорошие воспоминания, что остались от него.

 

Он перестал гладить спину Шерри, и неожиданно для самого себя зарылся пальцами  в её мягкие короткие волосы, осторожно, боясь спугнуть девушку, собрал шелковистые пряди в кулак, тайно наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые вызывали эти робкие несмелые прикосновения. Шерри чуть слышно вздохнула; глаза цвета неба скрылись за пушистыми ресницами, она все еще дрожала в руках Джейка, но уже не от холода.

 

От разрывающего надвое противоречия - позволить или оттолкнуть.

 

\- Джейк.

 

\- Шерри?

 

Он обхватил её щеки ладонями. Они были холодными и мягкими на ощупь. Он смутно понимал, что стоит в одном шаге от пропасти.

 

\- Что ты делаешь?

 

Поленья трещали в камине, отбрасывая алые блики на его лицо, особенно четко выделялся на левой щеке шрам.

 

\- Делаю что-нибудь, если тебя это успокоит, - хрипло выдохнул Джейк.

 

Действительно, а что он делает?

_И с кем..._

 

Держать в широких мозолистых ладонях не размозженный череп врага, а маленькое личико с гладкой, чуть розовеющей кожей, было странно. На миг Джейка охватило презрение. Этими руками он разрывал плоть, наносил смертельные удары, убивал.

 

Он не достоин чистоты, а его сердце не должно петь от близости с ней.

 

Шерри, заметив, как дернулись желваки на скулах Джейка, приняла происходящее на свой счет.

Она попыталась выпутаться из крепких объятий Джейка, коря себя за то, что поддалась мимолетным чувствам. Все это было в новинку. Этот высокий странный парень бесил её до скрежета зубов. Можно конечно врезать по роже и испортить момент, можно ударить в пах, или по горлу. Джейк был бугаем. Не качком, нет. Он был гибок и силен, с грацией дикого зверя, в каждом движении чувствовалась расчетливость и... о боже... самоуверенность - вот её хоть отбавляй.

 

Она справилась бы с ним в два счета, определенно. И не таких посылала в нокаут.

План “дать-по-роже” не осуществился, Джейк разжал объятья, нехотя отпуская девушку. Кожу ладоней жгло. Тело помнило и жаждало прикосновений. _Ему было это необходимо, как глоток воздуха в вакууме._

Он криво усмехнулся, запирая на замок эмоции, непозволительно пробившиеся сквозь броню.

_Эмоции._

Они выветрились в мгновение ока через щербатые доски скособоченного домика лесничего на лютый холод и растворились в нем без остатка.

 

\- Простите _принцесса_.

 

Он снова превратился в язвительного ублюдка, каким его повстречала Шерри в Эдонии.

 

Секунду назад Шерри готова была ударить его. Долбанная девичья гордость.

Чтобы хоть как-то сгладить неловкость, Шерри принялась пихать под куртку скомканные старые газеты, которые нашлись в хижине. Наблюдавший за ней Джейк хмыкнул и отошел к окну, пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-то в темноте.

 

\- Слишком легкая цель для снайпера, - съязвила Шерри.

 

Она хотела отомстить.

Вот черт, еще денек с этим типом и она превратиться в подобие его.

 

\- Не все ли вам равно, _принцесса_? - Джейк даже не удостоил её взглядом. Он всматривался в темноту,  правда, немного сдвинув корпус в бок, подальше от открытого обзора.

 

Шерри, занятая делом, пропустила мимо ушей новое прозвище, предпочитая после случившегося просто игнорировать едкие замечания Джейка. Огонь в камине постепенно нагревал хижину, но Шерри по-прежнему дрожала. Она прислонилась к стене и обхватила колени руками, пытаясь согреться. Газеты создавали воздушную прослойку в верхней части туловища, ноги мерзли.

 

Мюллер тяжело вздохнул, подошел к Шерри, под тяжелой поступью половицы стонали, а деревянные стены разносили эхо шагов по всему периметру небольшого, в общем то домика.

Он  присел на корточки перед ней. Холод пробирал до костей, но Джейк привык к отсутствию тепла, а долго находиться возле Шерри было мукой.

 

\- Сядь поближе к огню, у тебя синеют губы.

 

Шерри прижалась грудью к коленям. Она не хотела отвечать. Не хотела спорить. На это просто не было сил.

 

\- Сядь ближе к огню, - настойчиво повторил Джейк.

_Это что сейчас было? Проявление заботы от эгоиста-наемника?_

 

\- С каких пор тебя волнует мое состояние?

 

Шерри была более чем уверена, что Мюллер бросит её при первой же возможности.

 

\- Ты заделалась ко мне в телохранители. Я не просил, - просто сказал Джейк, озвучивая её мысли.

 

Шерри вздрогнула и отвернулась. Сейчас она слишком уязвима и хрупка. Непозволительно с её стороны высказывать подобную слабость. Особенно перед наемником.

 

Не то, чтобы она боялась Джейка…

 

\- Но если ты заболеешь, шанс выбраться сравняется с нулем, - веско аргументировал он и аккуратно придвинул девушку к камину. Сам сел рядом, вытянув длинные ноги вдоль пола.

 

Светловолосая макушка Шерри отливала краснотой в свете полыхавшего огня, Джейк чувствовал напряжение между ними. Долбаные чувства. Им позволили лишь высунуть самый кончик наружу. Джейк знал, как проще. Проще было быть едким мудаком, убийцей, и падать в глазах Шерри ниже плинтуса.

 

\- Эх, сейчас бы пива, фри и стриптиз от горячей незараженной красотки, - душевно поделился Джейк с Шерри. Та возмущенно толкнула его, Джейк искренне рассмеялся, ощущая, как скованность постепенно покидает тело.

 

\- Тебе разве не хочется выпить? - притворно изумился он, глядя на кончик носа Шерри с высоты своего роста. Они сидели на одной плоскости и Джейк возвышался над девушкой на целую голову.

 

\- Мне хочется пить. Воды.

 

\- Могу принести тебе снега, - усмехнулся Джейк. - Но для этого придется выйти наружу. А там совсем не дружелюбно.

 

Шерри поежилась, представив ледяной привкус воды у себя в горле. И Джейк был прав - за дверью бушевала буря, сражаться с ней сейчас они не могли.

 

\- Нет, спасибо. И, кстати, к твоему сведению, я не могу заболеть, - заметила она.

 

\- Да я  уже это понял.

 

Судя по тому, как быстро затянулась рана на спине Шерри от осколка вертолета, болезнь уж точно не могла сломить её.

 

\- А мы с тобой очень похожи, - задумчиво произнес он, наблюдая за ползущей вдоль стены, похожей на уродливого монстра тенью от огня.

 

\- Ну и чем же? - осведомилась Шерри, поворачиваясь к Джейку. - Умением влипать в полную задницу? Между нами нет ничего общего, кроме желания выбраться отсюда.

 

Джейк оскалил  в полумраке крепкие белые зубы.  

 

\- Мы как два урода в цирке, не находишь? Но спорим, что твоя история еще дерьмовей, чем моя?

 

В какой-то момент Джейку показалось, что Шерри обрушит на него весь багаж своих воспоминаний, но этого не произошло. Только пронеслась в голубых глазах застарелая боль, а красивое лицо на миг затянулось тенью  прошлого.

 

\- Мои родители не часто радовали меня походами в парк развлечений, - тихо сказала она. - Иногда мне вообще кажется, что родители не более чем плод моего воображения. Просто я… я слабо помню их именно родителями… обычными любящими  родителями, которые есть у большинства детишек. Они… Не важно, - она замолчала, уставившись подозрительно влажными глазами в пыльный пол.

 

Джейк понял, что больше ничего не услышит, хотя услышать хотелось безумно. Так же, как и до дрожи хотелось коснуться ненароком Шерри, утонуть в её тепле.

_Какого вообще хрена блондинка вызывает у него такую бурю смешанных чувств?_

_Она всего лишь правительственный агент секретной службы_ , - напомнил себе Джейк, прежде чем сделать следующую глупость.

 

А именно - притянуть к себе дрожащую девушку и завладеть её губами - мокро, жадно, с голодным нетерпением; вплестись пальцами той руки,  которую не тяжелил металл пистолета  в непокорные светлые пряди -  за них так удобно слегка потянуть, вынуждая запрокинуть голову назад, продолжить то, что было начато  чуть менее получаса назад, но не хватило решимости довести до конца.

 

И если Джейк хотел отвлечь очаровательного агента от тягостных воспоминаний, то это у него получилось на отлично. Джейк весь находился во власти поцелуя и не особо обратил внимания на слабый тычок под ребра, но когда холодные пальчики Шерри скользнули под одежду, а спустя некоторое время их заменила ледяная сталь ножа, уткнувшегося острием в то место, где за слоем кожи и плоти находилась печень, Джейку пришлось “отрезветь”. Он хмыкнул в своей обычной манере, напуская на себя маску циничного ублюдка, и разжал пальцы, с сожалением выпуская на волю шелковистые прядки. Надеясь, что возбуждение не слишком отразилось на его лице, он заглянул Шерри в глаза. Они лихорадочно блестели, а щеки девушки раскраснелись, то ли от смущения, то ли от злости.

 

\- Вау… Но спасибо, что не откусила мне язык, - Джейк ничуть не сожалел о содеянном. Он еще долго будет помнить вкус её губ, и возможно, когда он соберется сдохнуть - это воспоминание будет сладко греть его прожженную душонку напоследок.

 

\- Ты…

 

\- Я… что? - Джейк развел руками, словно сдаваясь, как если бы Шерри наставила на него ствол, хотя у самого в руке находился пистолет.

 

\- Зачем ты меня поцеловал? - возмущенно прошипела девушка, неосознанно дотрагиваясь пальцем свободной руки до горящих от чувственной ласки  губ. Джейк  не мог этого не заметить.

 

\- Хотелось сделать это, как только тебя увидел. А тебе разве нет? - Джейк поморщился, -  Эй, потише, я ведь тоже могу!

 

Кончик лезвия больно впился в бок -  Шерри надавила сильней; Джейк перевел взгляд на руку Шерри, держащую нож и увидел, что её пальцы дрожат.

 

\- Скажи, что тебе не понравилось, - ему внезапно захотелось её подразнить. - Ну, давай, соври мне, детка.

_Мне не понравилось, потому что я не успела распробовать,_ чуть не вырвалось у Шерри. Испугавшись нахлынувших чувств, она не нашла ничего лучшего, как схватиться за то, что всегда спасало ей жизнь. За оружие.

 

_Так привычней, надежней, безопасней._

 

Джейк Мюллер и безопасность противоречили друг другу, рациональней всего держаться от него подальше, как бы ни хотелось обратного.

 

\- Я… Мне… - она не успела договорить, как снова почувствовала на себе прикосновение чужих теплых губ.

 

\- Можешь приставить ко мне хоть весь свой чертов арсенал, мне плевать, - горячо прошептал Джейк в приоткрытый в немом удивлении ротик и широко лизнул нижнюю губу, вытравляя из Шерри тихий вздох, а затем скользнул языком внутрь, с каждой секундой усиливая напор.

 

Целовался Джейк отлично, надо признать, с умением и расстановкой, не слишком замедляясь, но и не торопясь, и разум Шерри начал бить тревогу, когда он поняла, что нож в руке становится слишком тяжелым, а мысли разбегаются в разные стороны подобно трусливым тараканам.

 

\- Джейк…

 

\- Нет, нет… Не отпущу, супердевочка, - с придыханием проговорил он, гладя её по волосам. - Не сейчас.

 

Шерри теряла волю, и это было, черт… непривычно. Из ослабевших пальцев исчезло орудие, которое она пыталась направить против Джейка, остановить его от…

_От, блин, чего?!_

_От того, чтобы тот не смог протестировать её на уязвимость?_

 

Именно неуязвимость Шерри сейчас таяла, как снежный сугроб в весенних солнечных лучах. В больших мозолистых руках Джейка было тепло, но от дикого волнения  сердце девушки колотилось где-то в районе горла. А еще было страшно, словно Шерри вновь переживала свое самое первое задание.

Страх и наслаждение смешались воедино, вытесняя бдительность, которую им сейчас не позволительно было терять. Целуя Шерри, Джейк заткнул ствол за пояс штанов за спиной, затем прижал девушку крепче к телу, жалея, что на них слишком много ненужной одежды, так хотелось ощутить под ладонями гладкость обнаженной кожи, тогда бы удовольствие казалось ярче, острее.

 

Насладиться друг другом им не дал едва различимый шорох за деревянными стенами хижины. Тонкий натренированный слух позволил Джейку услышать первым. Он опрокинул Шерри на пол, накрывая собой.

 

\- Что ты…

 

Договорить ей не удалось. Грохот пуль, летящих сквозь хижину, застал врасплох и оглушил. Шерри, придавленная тяжестью Джейка,  закричала от неожиданности. Джейк грязно выругался, мгновенно перенастраиваясь на оценку критической ситуации и просчитывая все варианты - от победы, до поражения, а когда выстрелы стихли, он посмотрел на перепуганную Шерри.

 

\- Эй, я свожу тебя в парк, ночью, когда аттракционы  будут освещены тысячами разноцветных лампочек, и выиграю для тебя большого розового медведя, - на одном дыхании пообещал Джейк, глядя в широко раскрытые глаза напротив. - А сейчас нам надо закончить войну. Нашу чертову войну. Готова?

 

Девушка решительно кивнула. Опыт подобных передряг помог разом собрать в кучу остатки разума, и хотя каждая клеточка тела просила о продолжении, по венам уже начинал бежать адреналин.

 

Джейк подмигнул ей и резко отстранился.

Он выхватил оружие, быстро помог подняться Шерри с пола и приготовился бороться за жизнь. За их жизнь. За жизнь миллион ни в чем не повинных людей, которых с каждым днем становится все меньше, а на свет появляется все больше гниющих уродливых тварей, жрущих теплую живую плоть.

 

Холодная усмешка исказила его губы. Эти мудаки его так просто не достанут, не по зубам орешек.

 

Кинув быстрый взгляд на Шерри, Джейк подумал, что первое настоящее свидание, хочет этого Шерри или нет, будет все таки в цирке, пусть даже и запустевшем, без акробатов и клоунов.

_Так символичнее._


End file.
